


Tell Me My Future

by Handlemewithcare



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Fortune teller!Ringo, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, They're cute, harristarr, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handlemewithcare/pseuds/Handlemewithcare
Summary: After rough breakup George is eager to know his future. He needs a new aim in his life. He is going to meet a mysterious fortune teller named Ringo
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tell Me My Future

George felt like he went mad, totally out of his mind. Never on earth he thought he would do something like that. 

That's probably some witch shite not a real thing. But from some reasons he still was walking toward the place of a meeting with a very mysterious fortune teller.

Some time ago he broke up with Pattie or she did it and run away with Eric. George was devastated. His lover with his friend, how he was supposed to cope with it. He couldn't process it for months. Analyzing their relationship in a mind over and over. And he didn't get to any points. He felt unwanted and betrayed.

Now without any way to make plans for the future he needed to figure it out differently. He was determined to know what he need to do to finally live a happy life. 

He heard about witches and palmists but still didn't know what to think about it and what to expect to see today. But what he had to lose except a few pounds?

He was told that Ringo was somebody special not like the other fortune tellers. Whoever that Ringo was the must have been really good. George wanted to believe in whatever would happen. 

The young man stood in front of the apartment door and remembered that strange list of rules to follow. He was supposed to found it somewhere.

He closed the door behind him and a sheet of paper pinned to the wall appeared before his eyes. Written in bright orange ink and decorated with little drawings of different types of flowers. It have read:

Take of your shoes  
Open your mind  
Go through the beaded curtain and sit on the cushion  
Open your heart  
Listen  
Think and don't speak  
Leave and live

What a weird collection of things to do. He took of his shoes and when he raised his eyes he saw it. The brightness and life in that flat. Orange walls were hardly seen beacuse of the amount of things hanging on them: colourful, oriental rugs, abstract paintings and photographs of people and nature. Every piece was so different but together it created a beatiful unity. His eyes were glued to every pattern and structure. But he needed to keep going.

His fingers touched the wooden beads when he went through the door frame, they gently rattled. That room was a bit larger and quite dark. When George's eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw a lot of cushions and pillows laying on the floor. In the centre there was a small coffe table covered in petals of flowers and little candles. Flowers, they were everywhere, on walls, windowsills, floor, on tables and drawers. He could smell it really well along with a scent of incense sticks. 

Behind the other side of the table George saw a man. He was sitting cross legged on the cushion with his eyes closed. There he was, Ringo. He appered to be rather small. Long hair around his face with a cute nose and thick lips. 

George sat down and waited. The time was passing, suddenly Ringo put his hands on the table and waited for George's with open palms. Younger man was taken back a bit but obeyed and connected them. He felt warmth of the skin along with cold rings. In that moment he realized that he was wearing rings. A lot of them.

Ringo opened his eyes unexpectedly. George flinched by the sudden action. But he looked into them, the eyes were piercing through his soul. His gaze was so intense that George wanted to run away. But the hands were clinging hard into him. He glanced once again and saw that his pupils were huge, he could hardly see the blue iris around them. The black holes were terrifying him but he couldn't resist. George's felt like his body was buzzing with emotions. A strange wave of energy went through him.

The blue eyed man spoked up, his voice low and smooth 

„See someone who can see you.   
Be someone who they need to.  
But don't be another one of them”

Seconds later he let go George's hand and closed his big blue eyes lowering the head. It was a sign for him to leave the flat. George slowly got up from his place and turned around to look once again at the mesmerizing man. Before he closed the door behind him he whispered “Goodbye” 

George didn't know what to think about it. The words appeared so general but related to him in the same time. He couldn't process the meaning. How was he supposed to understand it? Did he need to change something in his life or himself? The list of questions was endless.   
The sleep didn't come to his that night, he was trying to make sense of what he heard.

George continued to live his life which seemed unchanged but the words were always with him. Carved deep in his mind. He didn't notice it but he began to make good decisions, he heard and listen to people, he cared more about them and the world. The nature seemed friendlier and brighter. Peace was always in his soul and mind. He was happy and at ease.

Days were passing and George found himself in a grocery shop. Because food was disappearing fast as always to his surprise. He used to hate choosing the products or waiting in the queue. But now he was calmly thinking about the dinner he is going to make later, not bothered by the loud surrounding.

He saw him, that man, he was just casually looking at the vegetables. Ringo, he was here in the same shop, the magical aura still around him. It was George's chance to get to know the meaning of his fortune.

With a newly found courage he asked “Ringo?” 

The man turned on his heels and the blue eyes landed on George. They were ocean blue but the pupils this time were in a normal size. Not a sight of frightening black holes. 

He smiled gently “It's Richard actually"

George starred at him confused “But i met you and you gave me that fortune. And i"

The man interrupted “It was Ringo who did it. I'm Richard. And you see there is also Ringo inside me. He's the enlightened one" he chuckled on the last sentence.

“Oh ok. But could you explain the words you said to me?” George was eager to find out the truth behind them.

“You see i don't remember a thing i said. It was Ringo who did it. Not me" Richard was patient. He understood the younger man and his desires to know the meaning.

George was confused even more, his lips slightly parted and eyes wide open “But but how?" 

Ringo was happy to answer   
“So you see I'm doing it by a transcendental meditation, praying, chanting mantra. And there is just that other me speaking" 

George was impressed “Wow Richard. Can you tell me more about it please?”

He smiled with all of his face “Of course...” Richard stopped because he didn't know the name of the man.

“Oh I'm George”

“Ok Georgie let's pay for what we have here and we can go to my flat"

George knew he can be calm about the future. He's going to be happy and he's going to be with Richard.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never talked to any fortune teller. I just imagined it that way. 
> 
> I hope you like it. Thank you for reading. Have a nice day <3


End file.
